Maximum Ride: A New Take On Life
by NoelleLanges
Summary: Max is a normal 14-year-old teenage girl. She has a twin brother named Dylan. An adoptive sister named Ella who looks strangely alike she and her mother. Plus, she's rich. Basically, shes Living the Life. Or is she? Fax, Niggy/Eggy/O/C? Let me know. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride

By: Trent Baecker

_I like to think of my life as a black hole. _

_Nothing good ever seems to happen anymore. I don't enjoy life like I used to, and I sure as hell don't want to. Not if he's not alive to do it with me. _

_Who, might you as, is he?_

_That person is my ******. My best friend. My partner in crime, (not literally, of course.) And the one person who understood me the best. Even if we didn't spend every second of every day together._

.

"Max! Get your ASS down here!"

I suppose I don't blame her. My mother is the sweetest person ever. I'm completely serious. It takes a lot to piss her off, but when you do, you better watch out.

I have been up here quite a bit, lately. I'm depressed, what can I say?

It's not like no one else is… Oh, wait. It IS!

Nobody understands me, anymore. I hate it. To the extent of holing myself up in my room, listening to depressing music, and thinking about absolutely nothing. I don't cut myself or anything. I just don't particularly enjoy other people's company.

To straighten it out, I'm Maximum Ride. As I said before, I'm depressed. Not that anyone would ever figure that out… Except for one person, maybe…

"COMING!" God, she can be annoying sometimes, though.

I put my laptop on my night table, and climbed down the third floor stairs, and then the second. Yes, our house had three floors. The third of which, was completely mine for what I please.

As soon as I got down, the aroma of my mother's chocolate chip cookies filled my senses. Oh, how I love my mother's chocolate chip cookies… You know, if it were legal, I'd probably marry them. Or not. That might be a little weird. Although, I don't exactly know what weird is after watching Glee, and seeing Sue Sylvester – played by Jane Lynch – married herself in spite of not being able to find a man. I found that pretty inspirational. Taking control of your life. Not having to constantly depend on your partner, (no offence, boys.)

But, anyway. Back on topic. And on a happier note, summer is finally here, and eighth grade is officially in the past.

Yes, I had just finished eighth grade, and I'm starting high school in September. But, I'm way more mature than you'll ever be. Just saying.

Anyway, as I was saying, Mommy ***A/N: I still call my mother Mommy. I'm fourteen, and I don't care.*** just baked a fresh batch of cookies. Of course, I devoured three quarters of them before Ella, my adoptive sister (who looked freakishly a lot like my mom,) 14, or Dylan, my twin brother, fourteen (we're all fourteen,) as well, could have even one.

"MAX! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT!" Ella shrieked. I could barely even hear her, anyway. I was too busy drowning in cookies.

"Just be glad she's not locked in her room for once." Dylan muttered. My immediate instinct was to smack him upside the head.

Mom – that's what I'll call her for you guys, not to her face, - opened her mouth slightly, raised her eyebrows, and put her hand on her hips, obviously looking for an apology to Dylan.

"I'm sorry, Momy, I feel terrible." I told her. ***A/N: That's the scenario every time I bug my brother or sister. I say that, and this is how it plays out.* **

"Yeah, I can tell," she said, used to the act, by now, and turned back to her book. She's always reading.

"Oh! By the way, the Baeckers ***A/N: Haha, that's my last name. My name is Trent Baecker. I'm a girl. I couldn't think of a better last name for Fang's family, and I'm saving Walker for someone else. I'm done with these A/N things.* **and the Griffiths are coming over for dinner tonight." She told us, then proceeded back to her book once again.

"And, you tell us this _now_?" I asked sarcastically.

She just looked at me showing she didn't care what I thought.

"Uuuuuugh!" I yelled in frustration and stomped out of the room. I never said I was the most mature person _ever…_

.

_Ding!_

We an extremely obnoxious doorbell sound.

Nobody answered it.

_Ding!_

There it was, again. I'm gonna complain about that noise.

Still no answer.

_DING! DING! DING!_

I yelled in frustration for probably the sixth time today, and went to answer the door. I wore a scowl on my face until I reached the huge doors, and plastered a totally believable, yet fake smile.

"Hi, Emma!" Angel, Emma's youngest child, ran in squealing "Max!" and gave me a hug, as well as Gazzy. *You honestly do not want to know.* I hugged them back. I have a soft spot for children. Especially Angel and Gazzy.

"Hey, Hun," Emma replied, smiling, with her husband, Chris, behind her. ***A/N: I changed my mind. Chris is my Dad's name.* **

They walked in and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. It's a German/Italian thing. You get used to it. ***A/N: I'm Belgian/German/Italian. I'm about as white as you can get without being totally pale. All the last names coming from me are German. Baecker means baker in German.***

When all that was over with, their oldest son, Nick, though everyone calls him Fang, walked in. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the backyard.

"Everyone's out back," I said, ushering them there. They knew where everything was, I was just being the lovely hostess Mom believed I was. And I was.

They all walked out, except for Fang. I didn't really care, so I tried to go back upstairs, I'm not much of the entertainer type, but Fang grabbed my wrist with little aggression, and I rolled my eyes again before turning around to face him.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Can I help you with something?"

His eyes gave off little to no emotion, what-so-ever.

"We need to talk." He stated simply.

Oh, boy.

.

Okay, so this is my first FanFiction, sorry it's so short. And I don't think it was that great. It was just a general idea of all the characters so you know who's where and sort of what they're like. I know there were a lot of Author's Notes, but that's just for the first two or three chapters so you know where I get everything from. I personally hate them, unless absolutely necessary, so don't expect to see them so often.

Alright, so just to generalize the story so far, Max has some stuff going on that you're going to find out later on. She has a twin brother whose name is Dylan, who you'll be hearing more of later on, they're fourteen. Ella is Max's adoptive sister who looks strangely alike her and her mother but is also fourteen. *Hmm. Skeptical.* She loves Angel and Gazzy. Doesn't quite get along with Fang, just yet. I haven't introduced Iggy or Nudge, but they're coming. Alright, if the first part confused you, just wait and read. It's all building up to the main plot.

So, yeah. Sorry, that was long. It won't always be that long. I hate reading them too, I'm just trying to sum it up a bit.

Anyway, so you can go ahead and click that button below labeled, "Review this chapter" and give me your feedback. I'll try to incorporate as many of your ideas as I can, as well.

So, I think that's about it. The chapters are gonna be a HELL of a lot longer once I get at least 3 reviews for this one. Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep now cause it's, like, 6:00 am, but I had to finish and poste this. It's mostly based similar to my life, just letting you know cause anything in here that you don't recognize, its how it works for me.

Anyway,

Tootles

- Trent Baecker


	2. Chapter 2

Maximum Ride

By: Trent Baecker

_I'm falling deeper and deeper. Nobody can help me. _

_No one understands me like he did. It's going to happen soon. I can feel it. I can't let it happen. I won't let it happen. _

_Not when it's someone I care so much about. Someone I'd give my own life for. _

_I have to do something. Fast._

"What do you want, Fang?" I sighed. He let go of my wrist and I sat down on the couch. He came and sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"I want to know what you're so pissed about. We're best friends, what did I do?" The truth was, there was nothing actually wrong with what he's doing. Or did. I don't know if it's still going on.

I just looked away, not able to meet his eyes. He sighed and dragged me upstairs to my room. I involuntarily followed. He had a grip on my wrist again, this one not quite as gentle. I didn't fight it, but wasn't exactly pleased about it either. Once we got to the third floor, he pushed me in my room, gently, of course, and closed the door behind himself. He let go of my wrist, and sat down in front of the door so I was unable to get out.

"I can sit here aaaall night." He told me, sighing and getting comfortable with a pillow in front of the door. "I'll just tell my Mom I'm sleeping over." He fake smiled at me. I lay down on the bed. Sighing, I began. I might as well just get this over with.

I was planning on working up to the big question, but against my own will, "Why do like Lissa?" just slipped out. My eyes widened a tiny bit, and a hand flew over my mouth. I think my skin was evaporating, because my face was basically the colour of blood. Even though blood is blue until it hits oxygen.

Fang's ever-present smirk - not – began to widen.

"_That's_ why you're mad at me?" Fang choked out. I could tell he was trying not to laugh, because each word came out in coughs. He stood up. Apparently, the floor wasn't comfortable for laughing, unless you're rolling on it.

He came over to my bed. My head was buried in the pillow, so I didn't see him. He lay down beside me. I was used to the movement because we had sleepovers every week and slept in the same bed.

"Max," he said seriously.

"I do not like Lissa. At all. In fact, I hate her as much as you do. If not more." He continued.

I raised my head to look at him for confirmation. He nodded.

"Then why did you ditch me, not to mention without even letting me know, to walk home with her?" I asked him, sceptical about the entire situation.

"Because Mr. Cook *our math teacher* told me I would have detention if I didn't help the sad excuse. And that's quoted." I laughed a little at that. I don't know why I even _thought_ that he would like _Lissa._ It was ridiculous thinking back now.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. Anyway, do you 'wanna _actually_ sleep over tonight? As an end of Elementary school celebration."

He smirked, "Sure," and got up. "We should go back down. Iggy and Nudge are probably here."

Ah, back to the ever-silent Fang.

Helped me up and we walked back down together. I wasn't as depressed anymore. But Fang isn't the reason I was in the first place. I wasn't even that depressed, anyway. I also may just be thinking it.

The rest of the night flew by, all I remembered up until the sleepover was food, Fang, Mom, Nudge's rambling - but not even the words - and inviting everyone else for the night. Including Angel and Gazzy.

We were in my basement now. I had also invited Nicole and Karlie for the sleepover. I would have invited Kim as well, but I knew her mother wouldn't have it. She was a nice lady, a little too traditional, though. And I know that's why Kim doesn't take it to heart when we don't invite her for sleepovers as often.

"OMG!" Nudge started. Oh, boy, here it comes.

"Did you hear? There's a new girl coming! She's moving in across the street from Max! Her name is Adriana. I don't know her last name, but she's really pretty! I saw her moving her stuff out of the moving truck, we should go say hello tomorrow. She has light brown hair and brown/hazel/green eyes. Its really weird. In the sunlight they're like, yellow, though. Either way, I 'wanna meet her! OH! AND OMG! There's this mrftgplmaham..." Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. I thanked him as if he were a God silently. I love her to death and all, but I get sick of the Nudge channel sometimes. All Nudge. All the time.

I think she licked his hand because he randomly withdrew it, knowing you have to leave it there for 12-15 seconds to be sure she's calm after a rant.

"Ew! That's disgusting, Nudge!" Iggy announced loudly.

"I don't know you guys even bother with that anymore. We all know how it's going to end…" She told us.

"Whatever. But I, for one, would like to meet this new chick. She sounds hot." Iggy made us aware long ago that he wasn't gay. By that, I mean he's obsessed with the female race.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet her, too. Maybe I'll gain ONE normal friend…" I said referring to my best friends.

"Oh, please. You know you want me," Iggy teased, good naturedly throwing his arm around my shoulders. ***A/N: Iggy isn't blind at all in my story.***

"Yeah, that's it…" I said, patting him on the shoulder, then making my way over to my home theatre.

"What movie do you guys 'wanna watch?" I asked them. But then I had a better idea. "Or… do you guys 'wanna nicky people?" Nickying, in case you didn't know, is basically Nicky Nicky Nine Doors, but you do one house at a time.

There was a round of "Yes" and "Sure" and, of course, "AAAAAAGGGHHHH! GHYYEAAHH!" from Nudge, who was a little overly enthusiastic…

Everyone got their shoes on, except for me, I never wear shoes for this or anything, and walked out into the extremely warm, end of June air.

That's when the fun began.

Wow, I never expected that many reviews. Thanks for the review, Wings. I don't take it personally at all. Its constructive criticism and I appreciate it. I couldn't agree more with what you said.

Okay, guys. There it is. I can mostly post new chapters every night, because its Christmas, and because I go to private school where they don't believe in homework so we can spend time with our families, and just study every night, but I'm getting 95's and 97's in every subject and all my teachers love me (we have rotary) and for this reason, I can post every night during the weeks with school. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know it was kind of scattered and messy, I need transitions. It was sort of just a filler chapter. I think I need to re-look the plot over and read my brainstorms and make sure everything is going according to plan.

Anyway, I hope you like it there will be a new chapter tomorrow, as well, so review and subscribe. Give your ideas too, and I'll put them in. Hope you enjoyed, review and subscribe

Tootles,

Trent Baecker


End file.
